Microporous flat sheet and hollow fiber membranes are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,463 and 4,772,391. Such membranes are typically made by a solution-casting process (flat sheets) or by a solution precipitation process (hollow fibers), wherein the polymer is precipitated from a polymer/solvent solution. Conventional polymers used for microporous membrane formation by solution precipitation are not resistant to the solvents used to form the polymer solution for the casting or spinning fabrication, or to solvents of similar strength since such solvents dissolve or swell the polymer. Thus, membranes made from conventional polymers cannot be used to treat feed streams containing solvents or other harsh chemicals.
The manufacture of solvent-resistant membranes from polyimides is well known in the art. See, for example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,008. This patent discloses a process for spinning a fiber from a precursor polymer, and then rendering the fiber solvent-resistant in a post-casting step. Such membranes are indeed solvent-resistant. However, polyimides are known to be susceptible to hydrolysis when exposed to water at elevated temperatures. As a result, these solvent-resistant microporous polyimide fibers are not suitable for applications where the stream to be treated is hot and contains water.
One polymer that has been shown to be stable to hot water is polybenzimidazole (PBI). PBI has also been shown to be chemically resistant after crosslinking. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,824, 4,020,142, 3,720,607, 3,737,042, 3,841,492, 3,441,640, 4,693,825, 4,512,894 and 4,448,687. In these patents, various processes for making membranes from PBI are disclosed. However, the resulting membranes are not microporous, but instead have a dense skin on at least one surface, resulting in low permeation rates. These patents also disclose a number of techniques for crosslinking the PBI membranes. However, these crosslinking procedures lead to a dramatic increase in the brittleness of the membrane, making them difficult to manufacture and use.